2009-09-30
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Ian 'Molly' Meldrum, Michael Gudinski, Noeline Brown, Tommy Dean, Guests: Ian 'Molly' Meldrum, Michael Gudinski, Noeline Brown, Tommy Dean Official description Episode Thirty Six (30/09/2009) Spicks and Specks is taking you back to the 70s this week. Our far out guests are Mushroom records founder Michael Gudinski, comedian Tommy Dean, Music guru Molly Meldrum, and Australian TV darling Noeline Brown. Myf's Team Michael Gudinski is often referred to as the father of the Australian music industry. With the establishment of the Consolidated Rock artist agency, Michael became the major player on the Australian east coast booking circuit, and enjoyed a virtual monopoly on rock music bookings in Melbourne for much of the 70s. He and fellow music agent Ray Evans formed Mushroom Records in late 1972, with the label being dramatically pushed to the forefront of the Australian music scene in following the massive success of Skyhooks, whose debut album became the biggest-selling Australian LP ever released up to that time. Since then Michael has signed several generations of Australian musicians and performers ranging from New Zealand's Split Enz, The Choirboys, Kylie Minogue to newer artists such as Eskimo Joe, Evermore and others forging a string of successful releases by local talent. Having lived here for 16 years, Tommy Dean may be American but he understands Australia, its audiences and above all, what makes us laugh. Indeed, the cultural divide between Americans and Australians provides much of his intelligent observational humour. With his rich voice, Tommy's performance style is laid back to say the least. His unique edge to his stand-up has him winning fans anywhere and everywhere. A regular headline act in comedy venues around Australia, Tommy has performed in many of the leading comedy clubs around the world. Alan's Team Ian Molly Meldrum is our home-grown legend, Molly the Music Guru. A popular music critic, journalist, record producer, and musical entrepreneur, he is best known as talent co-ordinator, on-air interviewer and music news presenter on the seminal popular music program Countdown. The series is credited with making stars of local acts such as Skyhooks and Sherbet and generating breakthrough Australian hits for, a number of major international acts including ABBA, Meat Loaf, Blondie, Cyndi Lauper and Madonna. Molly became personally friends with many of the top pop and rock stars of the period, enabling Countdown to gain many international exclusives. His trademark headwear, still-rabid enthusiasm for popular music, and interviewing style remain well known. Australia's much-loved queen of comedy, Noeline Brown, became a household name when she featured in the phenomenally popular TV hit, The Mavis Bramston Show. The Show was the first Australian television program to make it into the country's top five most popular programs. With her unique comic talent she went on to star in such memorable programs as My Name's McGooley, What's Yours? '', ''Kingswood Country, Blankety Blank''s and ''The Naked Vicar Show. She has also appeared in the various films, stage productions, television and radio programs receiving popular and professional acclaim for her work, including a Logie Award. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes